1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel including a plurality of electrodes, and a driver supplying a predetermined driving signal to the electrodes of the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel includes a phosphor layer inside a discharge cell partitioned by barrier ribs. The driver supplies the predetermined driving signal to the discharge cell through the electrodes.
When the driving signal generates the discharge inside the discharge cells, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed inside the discharge cells to emit light, thus displaying an image on the screen of the plasma display panel.